


【翔润】Drama Kiss

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】Drama Kiss

松本润接过经纪人递过来的剧本，翻弄了两下。

“99.9 -刑事弁護士-？”

“松本桑，这是公司新接的剧，下个月正式开机。”经纪人小心递过一杯水素水，解释道。

“新剧啊……”松本摸着下巴，“我饰演的角色是哪一个？”

“辩护士，深山大翔。”

仔细看了一眼剧情梗概，双男主设定的剧本，讲述的是新人律师深山大翔在进入最顶尖的律师事务所之后被分配到刑事辩护科，调入了事务所顶尖的精英律师的宫崎孝宏组内，在冷酷无情的“恶魔”上司的“欺压”下，与全体组员一起挖掘隐藏在0.1%中的真相的故事。

倒是一个不错的剧本，松本无奈地咧嘴，看来经纪公司真的是致力于让他走上亲民的道路，这剧中的男主一反他往日的人设，满腔热血，却又天然到时常被性格恶劣的上司欺负地团团转，大概就是时下最受欢迎的食草系男子。

“那，所以另外一个男主是谁来演？”

经纪人小岛悄悄抬眼，小声嘟囔了一句，松本没有听清，“你说谁？”

“是……樱井翔。”

说完，经纪人打开乐屋的门一溜烟落荒而逃，只剩松本在身后气急败坏地叫，“小岛你给我站住，给我拒绝这部剧，我要拒绝！！！”

松本润的强烈拒绝还是被经纪公司给义正言辞地驳回，是以松本的心情被黑云笼罩了好一阵子。

直到开机那天，松本带着经纪人出现在片场，印入眼帘的就是樱井那张好好先生的脸，笑眯眯地与剧组的工作人员鞠着躬问候，在余光看见松本的到来时，走上前来。

“松本君，这一次合作，请多指教。”伸出的手纤长干净，就如同樱井此时如沐春风的笑容。

松本在心里翻了一个大大的白眼，装，使劲装，昨晚还闪现在本少爷的家中，今天就在这里装不熟，好啊，那本少爷奉陪到底。

“樱井君，我才要说，还要请你多多关照呢。”松本撇了撇嘴角，与樱井擦肩而过。

片场一阵凉风刮过，有staff注意到松本和樱井之间的剑拔弩张，只装做没有看见，背后却出了身冷汗。

网上不都传言樱井和松本的关系很好吗？为什么看上去不是这样的！救命，我们什么也没看到！

虽说松本这边表现的略有些不情愿，但开拍前几日，他特意为新剧的人物将原本有些长的头发剪成了干净清爽的短发的造型，细碎的刘海使得整体的发型有些毛茸茸的可爱，站在镜子前换好一身的造型，蓝色的西装加身后棕色的双肩包，的确是符合剧中新人的设定。

但……一点也不符合本大爷的人设啊！

松本的额角青筋隐约跳动，算了算了，忍，等这部剧结束了，又是一条好汉，松本这么想着却在见到樱井的造型时，心态崩了。

为了剧中精英的人设相匹配，造型师给樱井搭配了一身高质感的黑色西装，合体的剪裁，胸前口袋搭配暗红色的方巾，而头发则被发胶固定上去，露出饱满的额头和耳侧犀利的鬓角，俨然一副冷酷无情的模样。

切，凭什么樱井可以搞的这么人模狗样，他闭眼都能想到剧集放送时，社交媒体上肯定又是一片樱井大总攻的尖叫。

就连周围的staff们也纷纷围着樱井夸赞，虽然知道樱井在外一向是“天使般”的形象，不论是合作商还是工作中的staff们都会自然而然被那股亲和力吸引，但只有松本知道，樱井不为人知的恶劣本性。

哼，伪善。

经纪人小岛在一旁悄悄观察松本咬牙切齿的模样，默默祈求，虽然知道润君和樱井君可能有些说不明道不清的关系，不知道是真的吵架还是润君在闹别扭，但千万不要让剧出问题啊，不然上头怪下来，他就只能去喝西北风了。

老婆ಥ_ಥ，我想回家……

所幸在本场的时候，松本的职业精神占据了上风，只不过一上来的戏份就是深山大翔刚刚进入刑事辩护科，与初次登场的精英律师宫崎孝宏正式交锋，被毫无人性的“恶魔上司”安排了一堆取材工作。

结束拍摄后，同组饰演深山大翔的好友兼助理的演员片桐仁顶着一头爆炸头走了过来，虽然此前进组时有打过招呼，但第一次合作，又处在松本因为刚刚的戏而情绪爆炸的阶段，于是松本不失礼貌却也不够热情地回应了片桐的寒暄。

回到自己位置上的片桐缩在角落里委屈地划着小圈圈，呜呜呜，松本桑好高冷，好难接近，可是他好帅，好想和他搞好关系，怎么办，嘤嘤嘤。

在拍摄到第三集的时候，99.9正式在TBS进行全国放送，第一话中，被告的女儿希望律师能为自己的父亲争取减刑，而热血又充满正义感的新人深山大翔却在取材的过程中发现证据的疑点并向精英律师宫崎孝宏提出，没想到，被现实主义的冷酷上司以“满足委托人的愿望才是律师的根本”而驳回，不甘心的深山在私下里偷偷搜寻那剩下0.1%的证据，因为时间紧迫，证据不够充足在法庭上暂时败下阵来，正当他以为无计可施时，宫崎孝宏却从后面站出，将深山未能搜集到的证据逐一提出，最后完美地让被告洗脱了杀人的嫌疑。

第一话普一放送，就以高收视上了推特和雅虎的实时热搜。

这是松本时隔近一年的电视剧回归，也是樱井少有的电视剧作品，而这样两个话题人物，一个是以惊人美貌和危险魅力而走红的大热男优，一个是以高智商头脑以及温柔如天使般的性格出名的国民主播，都为99.9的大热造了势。

松本在放送后用小号点开了推特，热搜里除了「99.9 -刑事弁護士-」这个正常的剧名，其他的看起来……怎么都莫名微妙？

点开【翔润 反差】这个话题，居然是饭们将樱井和松本的剧中截图拼在一起，顺便放上了两人现实的对比照，有2万多的转发和1万多的评论。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊，这个反差萌我爱了！」  
「翔君这个角色设定好带感，抖s我躺平了！」  
「润桑才是，呆萌小律师太可爱了，爱说冷笑话这个设定也太棒了吧，还有每次说冷笑话时候宫崎律师一本正经的脸太搞笑了。」  
「你们不觉得这一对特别有爱吗？」  
「对对对，楼上的姐妹我也这么觉得，总觉得宫崎律师好像对深山……」  
「还有最后，宫崎律师口嫌体正，明明嘴上说着把委托人的意愿放在第一，却还是偷偷找了证据！太可爱了！」  
「高冷抖s攻x呆萌抖m受，这个cp我磕了！」

这都是些什么？本大爷就不能是个阳光热血健气攻吗！

就没有点正常的？

于是松本继续点开第二顺位，【翔润的99.9】。

居然是一些大粉总结的翔润之间的99.9小事，比如曾经在日曜日拍摄中场休息时，被花絮镜头一扫而过，角落里樱井递给坐在地上休息的松本一瓶矿泉水。

切，这算什么，那个伪善的天使不过是随手之劳而已。

还有一组图，粉丝将两人同时出演的番组里，对视互动的场面都截了图拼接起来，下面更是粉丝们激烈的探讨。

「我不管，对视就是发糖。」  
「你们没发现番组里面翔君一直在cue润润么？」  
「据在现场的姐妹说，樱井桑在镜头之外一直有偷偷的看松本桑！」  
「上面的姐妹，你说的是真的吗？！」  
「磕到了，谢谢！」  
「啊啊啊啊，你们还记得上次翔君在节目的opening talk里问润润想要什么生日礼物？！」  
「记得记得！」  
「松本君说想要房子，樱井君居然还问地点选哪里比较好！」  
「太宠了……（哭）」

哼，还盯着我看，他分明是想监督本大爷不能使用魔力吧。哎，这年头粉丝的心怎么就这么单纯呢？买房当然是假的啊，这个人还整天闪现到我家来住！我看他才是需要买房的人吧？！

松本又随意往下滑了几页，却在一个推前停下了大拇指。

那位不知名推友写到：「本来这件事情想当作秘密永久放在心里的，但这次看了99.9后发现翔润这对cp实在是太好磕了，呜呜呜，我还是说吧，其实去年本人参加了小林胜桑和小松奈绪桑在法国的婚礼，因为晚上喝了酒有点兴奋睡不着，就出了房间门散步，结果看到樱井君拉着松本君的手一起上了城堡的另一层楼，当时没有太在意，现在连想起来，难道……我磕到真的了……？」

因为是纯文字的发表，下面的评论并没有前面组图来的多。

「哇，大料呀，真的假的？！」  
「假的吧，肯定是编的。」  
「不对呀，我记得那个时候松本桑是真的有去法国参加小松奈绪的婚礼的。」  
「啊，我想起来了，当时还有目击！」  
「完了，磕到真的了。」  
「但是，樱井桑那段时间并没有在法国呀。」  
「上面的有道理，没有人有目击到吧？」  
「没有人目击，但不代表樱井君不在呀……」  
「我不管，我当真了(♯｀∧´)」  
「迷惑………………」

呼……见这条传言并没有激起太大的波浪，松本松了一口气，还好樱井那家伙是用空间穿越过去的，不然老子一世英名不就毁了？！

松本正在内心掀桌的时候，忽然听见玄关有动静，转头看去，又一脸黑线地别过头。

“晚上好，润君。”

离的近了，是樱井愉悦的声音。

“喂，你是没家还是怎么的？”松本翘起腿，握着遥控器百无聊赖地换台，却正好换到了放送中的99.9。

“唔，那可惜了……我还特意带了中华冷面……”

“嗯？你说什么？” 小耳朵竖了起来，“咳咳，既然带了东西，那就来了都是客……”

本少爷才不是想吃中华冷面呢，纯粹就是不想浪费粮食o(｀ω´ )o，哼。

有了美食的松本比平时张牙舞爪的样子看上去乖顺了很多，靠在沙发壁上，一口一口地吸着冷面，樱井默默地盯着松本翘起的发尾，随着抬头低头的频率微微颤动着。

就在松本吃饱喝足时，樱井状似无意地问起，“明天的对手戏，准备好了么？”

樱井说的是第五集的拍摄内容，这一集将是一个现实主义与理想主义的冲突，两人通过一件离奇案件的委托，牵扯出了18年前的冤案。

性格迥然不同的深山大翔和宫崎孝宏再次为了立场不同而争锋相对，只是这一次的事件似乎另有隐情，因此本集的最大看点在于两人对于案件不同的处理方式。

“呵，当然了，你明天不要被我卡到忘词才是。”恶魔露出得意的微笑，露出唇下小小的獠牙，张扬又可爱。

“哦？”樱井笑了起来，挑眉，“那来对戏？”

“来啊，谁怕谁？”松本嗖地一下从地毯上站起，抖了抖因为久坐而皱起的裤子，一副摩拳擦掌的样子。

“在这里不够真实。”樱井低低地说。

“什么？”松本还没反应过来，便被樱井拽住手臂，一阵天旋地转。

快速的冲击力让松本一时半会儿不能睁眼，等身体缓过来，缓缓睁开，从光亮的环境突然移动到漆黑一片的地方，松本被迫开启夜视，黑暗之中瞳孔泛起浓郁的血红。

“这里——”

“这里才够真实。”樱井的声音在安静的室内格外清晰。

环顾四周，是一件很大的办公室，整齐地摆放着五张办工桌，房间的另一头还配置了白板，案情讨论用的桌椅以及电视机，这里是他们租借了一层写字楼平时用来拍摄的场地。

“樱井翔，你疯了吗？”松本向旁边迈出一步，拉开于樱井过分亲昵的距离。

“润君这就怕了？”

激将法对于樱井翔来说从来是屡试不爽，很快就听到对方气鼓鼓的辩驳，“怎么可能，开玩笑，本大爷可是恶魔，有什么好怕的！”

入了夜，整栋楼陷入一片寂静的黑暗，黑暗本就是魔族的颜色，血红的双眼在漆黑之中显得如鱼得水。

樱井站到松本的对立面，脑中回想起台本上的词，不过三秒便已入戏。

“我让你选择减刑辩护，为什么不听？”厉声质问。

松本也顺应着氛围迅速入戏，找到深山大翔的感觉解释道，“因为证据存在矛盾啊。”

“呵。”冷笑一声，“你是打算凭借一己之力破案？” 

“我只想知道事实，就算99.9%有罪，也不能说明那就是事实，事实有可能隐藏在剩下的0.1%中。”

“律师的工作不是追求真相，而是保护委托人的利益。” 沉的声音一字一顿尽是冷漠无情，仿佛一个只懂得法律的机器。

初生牛犊不怕虎，深山执着的是于利益相背的真相，“明知道证据有异，却不能做任何事吗？”

“你知道什么是所谓的真相？”渡着月光的身影向前走了一步，带着巨大的压迫感逼近，让松本不得不后退一步，这里的动作却是剧本上没有写的。

“真相，那是大多数人的利益，只有获胜的一方，才是真相。”

松本退一步，樱井进一步，直到腰间撞上深山大翔的办公桌，松本对上面前樱井阴暗不明的眼眸，喉头轻轻起伏。

“只有人们相信的，那才是真相。”樱井伸出手，将松本抵在书桌上，半俯下身体，轻声说话的气体微微喷在松本脸上。

松本有些怔忪，过了一会才想起自己该说的台词，“请给我三天时间，找出可以推翻检方证据的证据。”

对方似乎听到了什么笑话，“如果没有找到……”

这里的台词本该是“如果没有找到，就拿上东西走人”，可樱井的眼里浮现隐约的笑意，让松本胸中顿时警铃大作。

果然，对方话风一转，指尖勾起松本的下颌微微抬高，“如果没有找到，就乖乖接受惩罚吧。”

“樱井翔，你念错台词了。”

“有么？”樱井一脸坦然，“我记得的剧情应该是，恶魔桑，现在需要乖乖接受惩罚了。”

松本浑身打了个颤，他很清楚樱井说的惩罚是什么，而这样的惩罚，论魔力比不过樱井，年龄压不过樱井的自己往往毫无抵御之力。

眼下之际只有先逃了再说，松本眼珠一转，正想要闪现，却发现自己被牢牢地钉在原地无法动弹。

“樱井……翔！”咬牙切齿，黑暗中血红的瞳孔犹如燃烧的火焰，身下的人像一头暴躁的小兽，有点难以控制却又可爱的紧。

“乖乖的，不就好了？”明明是温柔的声线却让人感到害怕。

樱井顺着松本的脖颈一直抚摸到肩膀，松本是穿着一身居家服被他带来这里的，宽松的薄针织衫轻轻松松地就被樱井扒下，落在手边，月光透过百叶窗的缝隙洒在白皙的皮肤上，凸起的锁骨仿佛是透明的。

明明是个恶魔，樱井想，却又像是掌管爱与性的天神，一个毛孔，一个呼吸都充斥着诱惑。

于是他低下头去，亲吻他的恶魔。

湿滑的吻从颈侧一路往下，来到渴求已久的锁骨，反复舔咬，在敏感的肌肤上留下几道清晰的牙印后，又一口含住粉嫩的乳尖。

“唔……”虽然不能动，可松本依旧能够出声，“混蛋樱井翔，快解开我。”

“真吵，堵上吧。”

樱井用力封住那张叽叽喳喳的嘴，缠住不安分的舌头肆无忌惮地在对方口腔里来回搅弄着，松本的话语变成了断断续续的低吟，温度在交换的唇舌和亲密的摩擦之中逐渐上升，长时间的缺氧让松本的双颊蒙上了一层粉色的红晕，樱井把松本的手臂环绕在自己的脖子上，双手抱住腿根一个大力将他抱到了桌上。

就着这个姿势和高度，松本的眼睛正好对上樱井深邃的眸子，吻再度袭来，灼热，交缠，渴望汲取彼此的温度，仿佛冬日里脖颈交卧互相取暖的狼。

松本下半身的裤子也在不知不觉之间被樱井褪去，还沉迷在柔软的舌尖转瞬便成了两只手指，温热的口腔瞬间包裹住伸进口腔捣乱的两根，晶莹的唾液沿着嘴角留下，顺着后仰的脖线滑落在胸前，从开合的缝隙间隐约可见红嫩柔软的舌头，就像泡在蜜罐中浸渍了的樱桃。

樱井一手在松本口中倒腾，一只手握住了他早已挺立起来的阴茎。

“唔……嗯……”

等到足够湿润，樱井从口中撤出两指，有些缺氧的松本喘着气，话语里带上了一抹不易察觉的吴侬软语，“不要在这……回去……”

“嗯？”樱井咬着松本的耳垂，嗓音戏谑，“小恶魔也会害怕的吗？”

声音低沉，像指尖抚摸过磨砂纸，细细碎碎的寒战从耳后开始蔓延，樱井再一次去舔咬松本胸口的两粒，敏感的乳头迅速凸起，粉粉嫩嫩的令人垂涎欲滴。

“别舔那里……”松本微微抗拒，“好奇怪……唔……”

樱井似乎不打算放过他，舌头在上面打着转，敏感如松本果然软下身体，趁着他失去防备，樱井将刚刚滋润过的手指寻到后方紧闭的穴口伸进去，润滑不够刚开始的进入有一些困难，身下的人也传来闷哼，等到两只手指都顺利进到深处，樱井开始肆意在温暖的后穴内搅动。

“唔……”松本喘着气，受到刺激的穴壁紧紧地包裹着樱井修长的手指，开始分泌出透明的液体，随着樱井每一次的进出和勾弄，沿着缝隙流出穴外。

“恶魔的身体真是天赋异禀呢。”樱井低笑，恶趣味却不减，刻意擦过松本穴内的敏感点，让身下的人不自觉地呻吟着又挺起身子想要更多。

松本迷糊不清地抓住樱井的肩膀，后穴的三只手指已经无法满足体内汹涌而出的欲望，他闷哼着，命令道，“樱井，快……快进来……”

身前的人却不为所动，缓缓地减慢了手指搅动的速度，变得惬意而悠闲。

“润君，不知道这流出来的东西明天被道具组的staff们看到，会怎么想呢？这么多的水……”说着抽出手指仔细端详，月光下指尖上的液体晶莹发亮，说不出的淫靡。

体内捣乱的东西蓦然被抽走，巨大的空虚向松本袭来，已经顾不上樱井挑逗的话语，松本用长腿勾上樱井的腰，急促凶狠道，“你他妈……不要再看了……快进来……”

漆黑而又幽深的眸光中烟波流转，一丝猩红就像是泪眼，泛起雾气朦胧，浑身上下沾染着情欲的淡粉，这样求欢的松本是平常难以窥探的风景。

樱井再也无法冷静自持地戏弄对方，扶着早已胀地发痛的灼热，就着松本缠绕在腰间的双腿一鼓作气地挺入进去。

即使两人已经做过多次，每次进入时樱井的尺寸也仍是让松本难以适应。

“好涨……啊……”

“一会儿就好了，润。”樱井捧起松本的脸，封住松本的呻吟，舌头深入他的口腔，模拟性交的动作一进一出，色气十足，像是带着春药，让松本放松了身体，却又迷糊了神智。

在感受到身下的人开始适应之后，樱井终于无所顾忌地开始抽插起来，柔软而温热地肠壁紧紧地吸附他的性器，松本的声音也开始转向预约的呻吟，“啊……嗯嗯……快点……”

“叫这么大声，不怕叫来大楼管理员么，嗯？”樱井笑着，身下却没有停止耸动，狠狠地往松本穴内深处顶去，几乎要贯穿他的大力。

“啊……”松本上半身下意识地向后仰去，扶住桌沿的双手无力地打着颤，优美的颈部弧线仿佛一只高贵的天鹅，樱井双手环过松本将他整个人搂进怀里，由下自上地抽插，松本被他撞地一颠一颠，大量的粘液因为角度问题从后穴流到桌面上、地毯上。

“真糟糕呢，弄的全都是了。”

“这可怎么办才好，明天润君你还要在这张桌子上办公呢。”

胸膛剧烈起伏着，松本断断续续地骂道，“混蛋……樱井翔……你故意的……我饶……不了你……”

樱井勾起嘴角，“到底是谁饶不了谁。”

樱井就着插入的姿势，箍住松本细瘦的腰身转了一圈，龟头蹭过穴内的敏感点，让松本失力地趴倒在桌上，深色木制的书桌衬得他皮肤越发雪白，他就这么趴着，随着樱井从身后大力的撞击而在桌面上摩擦着。

“太深了……混蛋……这个姿势……啊啊……”松本口无择言地叫着，后入的姿势让樱井的巨大进入地更深，就连穴口艳红的嫩肉都要被操地翻出来，实在是太深了，敏感点被一次次撞击，一股异样的快感从尾椎骨处涌出。

果然，松本的黑色尾巴从尾椎骨处冒了出来，细长的尾巴在空中兴奋地摆晃，复而又缠上樱井的腰身，像撒娇似的来回蹭动。

“润君的尾巴可比主人诚实多了。”樱井见松本双手扒住桌面，试图要往前逃开去，一把拽回又重重地落在性器上。

“啊——”松本无法逃脱樱井的控制，只好任由他来回顶弄。

樱井低着头，舔吻松本光滑的后背，留下一连串深深浅浅的吻痕，身下加快速度，每一下都戳到最里面，他感到松本的后穴正在微微地抽搐着。

“啊……啊……”松本被樱井操地浑身颤抖，几乎说不出一句完整的话，“不行了……啊……要……要射了……”他忍不住扭动自己的腰，迎合樱井操弄的节奏，被情欲控制住的恶魔此刻像丢掉了羞耻心，只凭借着本能用力收缩后穴，在樱井戳上敏感点的那一刻，叫着射了出来。

樱井抱着浑身是汗的松本，就着小穴抽缩的余韵，凶猛地冲撞起来，速度越来越快，穴内的淫水飞溅在桌面上，不知道抽插了多少下，终于射在了松本体内。

樱井抱着已经脱力昏昏欲睡的松本，大手一挥，桌面和地板迅速地恢复到原来光洁的模样。

这样的风景，怎么能被别人看见呢？

番外

“那个，樱井君，早上好。”

樱井靠在片场的椅子上拿着台本，正在为下一场的戏份做准备，听见声响抬起头来就看见同组的演员片桐仁顶着一头标志性的爆炸头站在他身边。

“早上好，片桐君。”樱井露出标志性的笑容，却让片桐在内心差点泪流满面，呜呜呜，樱井君果然跟传闻一样温柔。

“片桐君有什么事吗？”

片桐在樱井身边的椅子上坐下，有些不好意思地笑道，“我听staff们说，樱井君和松本君的关系很好，就想来问问……应该怎么和松本君更加亲近地相处呢？”

樱井随即问，“那片桐君现在与松本君相处的感觉是怎么样呢？”

片桐思考了一下，“现在基本就是被他强势地引领着，会问我这样好吗，或者你能行吗，但是松本君强势说完以后的笑容太可爱了，所以不自觉地想跟他跟努力地处好关系……我这样说是不是有一点……”说完有些害羞地笑了起来。

樱井点点头，会心一笑，“他虽然看上去挺酷的，但其实是个天然，有时候也会在状况之外，总之不要放弃多多尝试接近比较好。”

片桐简直要爆风落泪，樱井君真是一个大好人啊(´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)。

“嗯嗯嗯。”急忙点头。

“丢话题给他有时候会担心他会不会生气，但有时候丢过去了对方完全没有接收到。”

“有的有的。”

“有时候也会察觉不到，我觉得这种时候还是不用太沮丧。”

“原来如此。”片桐仁一脸受教的模样，内心对于樱井的崇拜和景仰有如滔滔江水，“那请问樱井君有什么和松本君亲近的小秘诀吗？比如松本君喜欢的事情，或者喜欢的东西。”

樱井用手支着下巴沉思了一会儿，忽然眼睛一亮，“松本君特别喜欢surprise，也喜欢别人从背后摸他的头发，所以如果你能从背后吓他一下，他应该会很高兴。”

天真的片桐仁没有作他想，愉快且迅速地接收了樱井的建议，在樱井和善笑容的目送下一蹦一跳地走开了去。

而另一边，松本因为下午的拍摄安排已经提前到达了片场，一个人坐在乐屋安静地看台本等化妆师的来到。

只见一个身影悄悄地溜进了乐屋。

随后传来两声惊叫。

“啊——”

“啊——”

片桐仁小剧场

今天润君来剧组了，终于可以用上樱井君教我的方法了，和润君成为亲密好友指日可待了！

呜呜呜，为什么润君反应这么激烈，眼神这么惊恐？

怎么感觉非但没有亲密，反而惹润君生气了？(´･_･`)

樱井君的方法真的有用吗，我什么也不敢说，我什么也不敢问。

fin.


End file.
